Passos Escuros
by Kikyou Elric
Summary: Gaara mudaria o rumo daqueles passos escuros, para que eles não a levassem para longe.
1. Passos Sem Rumo

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. Eu não teria paciência pra fazer uma história tão comprida. **

**Falas:**

"_Blábláblá..." – Pensamentos_

"_-Blábláblá..." – Fala_

**Passos Escuros**

-

-

Ele a observava andar.

Seus passos eram firmes, decididos. Como se ela soubesse exatamente para aonde estava indo. Como se ninguém pudesse pará-la.

Mas ela não tinha rumo. Faltava um rumo.

Talvez ninguém nem ao menos tentasse pará-la. Ninguém, exceto Gaara.

Gaara não gostava da confusão que existia naqueles passos firmes.

Aqueles passos firmes, que não a levavam para ele. Que a distanciavam.

Não eram desconhecidos. Não. Ino e Gaara se conheciam muito bem.

Conheciam-se como ninguém, mas andavam em direções separadas.

E Gaara detestava isso. Odiava os passos firmes e sem rumo de Ino. Aqueles passos escuros.

Passos sem rumo, mas que a levavam para longe dele. E ela nunca mais voltaria.

Gaara havia decidido.

- Ino! – Ela olhou para trás, com os seus olhos vermelhos. Estava chorando. – Ino. – Ele correu para ela.

Ele estava decidido.

A envolveu em seus braços, de um jeito forte, para não deixá-la ir; de um jeito protetor, para não assustá-la. Aproximou seu rosto sério e decidido ao dela, surpreso e triste. Talvez irritado.

E então ele a beijou. Não havia porque esperar, afinal, Gaara estava decidido.

Naquela hora, não existiam mais passos confusos.

- Me desculpe. – Disse. – Você sabe que eu te amo mais que tudo.

Ino sorriu. É, ela sabia. Sentia o mesmo em relação a ele.

Gaara pegou sua mão, e a guiou de volta, sem deixar ela argumentar.

Porque ele havia decidido.

Mudaria o rumo dos passos escuros dela, para que eles não a levassem para longe.

Acabaria com a confusão daqueles passos. A confusão que ele causou.

**- X – X -**

Fic Ino e Gaara. Tava com muitas saudades de escrever alguma coisa desse casal que, pra mim, é o melhor que tem. E eu tava sem idéias, até que uma aula chata de química me iluminou, ee! \o/

Capítulos curtos, cinco capítulos no total. É isso, espero que gostem, e _reviews_ são sempre bem vindas. ;)


	2. Passos Confusos

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. Eu não teria paciência pra fazer uma história tão comprida. **

**Falas:**

"_Blábláblá..." – Pensamentos_

"_-Blábláblá..." – Fala_

**Passos Escuros**

-

-

Chegaram no apartamento dele. Luxuoso, organizado.

Mas ambos sabiam que aquilo não era o que mais importava naquele lugar. A presença um do outro, era o que importava.

Um significa o mundo para o outro. Ou significava.

Brigas, brigas e brigas.

Isso havia causado confusão nos passos de Ino.

Ino sempre amou Gaara. Gaara aprendeu a amar Ino.

Ino já não tinha mais certeza. Gaara a amava.

Se distanciavam cada vez mais. E ainda sim, precisavam um do outro.

Se completavam. Se amavam. Se confundiam.

- Essa é a última chance, Gaara. – A voz dela era firme. – Eu te amo, mas já estou chegando no meu limite.

Gaara sabia.

E não iria perder essa última chance.

A beijou. Cada beijo era único, porque eles se amavam.

Não importava a confusão de Ino. Muito menos o ciúmes de Gaara.

Só se amavam. Simples. Não havia porque brigar.

Mas havia o ciúmes.

Havia a desconfiança.

Existia insegurança.

Era a última chance. Gaara não desperdiçaria.

Jogaria fora todos esses sentimentos que atrapalhavam.

Confiava em si mesmo. Confiava em Ino.

- Ótimo. Uma chance. – O ruivo era mesmo decidido. – É tudo o que eu preciso.

**- X – X –**

De ínicio, eu havia pensado em fazer uma shortfic, e acabaria no primeiro capítulo. Mas um amigo meu leu o primeiro capítulo, e achou que tinha continuação, ai me deu vontade de fazer e até que eu gostei. '-' Espero que vocês estejam gostando também. _Reviews?_


	3. Passos Decididos

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. Eu não teria paciência pra fazer uma história tão comprida. **

**Falas:**

"_Blábláblá..." – Pensamentos_

"_-Blábláblá..." – Fala_

**Passos Escuros**

-

-

Uma chance.

Gaara sabia exatamente o que faria com ela.

Ele nunca tinha dúvidas. E agora não era exceção.

Saiu de casa cedo, deixando um bilhete.

"_Me encontre na praça."_ Era tudo o que o bilhete dizia.

Não era preciso mais informações. Ino entenderia.

A praça que Gaara detestava.

Ino ia para lá sempre que brigavam. Gaara sempre a encontrava lá.

Talvez aquela praça fosse o rumo dos passos confusos de Ino.

Ou era apenas mais um lugar. Um lugar importante.

Se não era importante, agora seria.

Por que? Um anel.

Ino foi até a praça. Gaara já estava lá.

- Oi. – Cumprimentaram-se. – E então? O que foi? – Ino estava ansiosa.

Gaara também. E Ino estranhou.

- Você disse que só daria mais uma chance. – Começou a falar. – E eu não quero mais brigar com você. É por isso que...

Houve uma pausa. E foi possível ouvir o coração de Ino batendo descompassado.

- ... Que eu quero que você seja só minha. Sempre. – Ele tirou uma caixinha do bolso.

Um anel. O anel.

Um pedido.

- Você quer se casar comigo?

Faltava a resposta.

**- X – X –**

Eu sempre quis fazer alguma fic aonde tivesse, ou pelo menos mencionasse um casamento. Mas eu acho meio complicado, porque eu acho que tem que ter muitos detalhes e eu fico com preguiça, mas acho que essa é a primeira fic sem ser os drabbles que eu escrevo sendo mais direta, sem detalhes, e eu gostei até. *risca* Pelo menos eu penso menos qq */risca*

Enfim, quem quer ver InoxGaa casando? *-* R_eviews?_


	4. Passos Firmes

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. Eu não teria paciência pra fazer uma história tão comprida. **

**Falas:**

"_Blábláblá..." – Pensamentos_

"_-Blábláblá..." – Fala_

**Passos Escuros**

-

-

A resposta.

Ino demorou um pouco. Talvez não tivesse acreditado.

- Sim. – Talvez só estivesse buscando uma prova de que aquilo era real. – Sim. Eu quero, Gaara.

Sorria, chorava. Tinha certeza.

Gaara também sorria. Algo difícil de se ver. Mas havia motivo.

Naquela hora, ele soube que havia mudado o rumo dos passos escuros de Ino.

Os passos sem direção. Os passos que agora a guiavam até ele.

Casamento.

Palavra estranha para Gaara. Palavra esperada por Ino.

Palavra que criaria laços entre os dois, para sempre.

Só enquanto o para sempre durasse.

Não fizeram grandes comemorações. Só os dois já era o suficiente.

E o apartamento de Gaara sempre fora um lugar ótimo.

Ino já sabia o caminho para ele.

Não estava mais perdida. Havia um rumo agora.

Seus passos, que antes eram decididos e confusos, agora eram decididos. Só.

Queriam chegar rápido em seu destino.

E ele tinha um nome: Gaara.

Aqueles passos.

Aquele anel.

Aquele destino.

Lá estava a felicidade pela qual Ino sempre procurou.

**- X – X –**

Hm, não sei o que comentar bem. Só que esse é o penúltimo capítulo. Eu já escrevi a fic inteira antes de postar, pra eu não correr o risco e empacar e atrasar a fic, então logo eu posto o último capítulo. E _reviews_ seriam ótimas s2 ;;


	5. Passos Escuros

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. Eu não teria paciência pra fazer uma história tão comprida. **

**Falas:**

"_Blábláblá..." – Pensamentos_

"_-Blábláblá..." – Fala_

**Passos Escuros**

-

-

Os passos de Ino nunca foram tão firmes quanto naquele dia.

O grande dia. Grande e sonhado dia.

Não haviam muitas pessoas no lugar. E também não precisava.

Ino e Gaara já eram o suficiente.

Ah, e o padre. Não se esqueçam do padre.

Cerimônia foi rápida. Igual a de todos os outros casais.

Mas agora era diferente.

Era igual, mas, para Ino e Gaara, era a melhor.

Um desejo? Que o para sempre durasse.

Festa. Lua-de-Mel. Tudo conforme o roteiro.

Não era a primeira noite deles juntos, mas não fazia diferença.

Ambos tinham os mesmos desejos, sentiam as mesmas coisas.

E isso parecia a fórmula do sucesso.

Gaara soube usar sua chance.

E eles aproveitaram. E se amaram. E ele a amaria para sempre.

Mas Gaara não podia controlar os passos de Ino para sempre.

Era hora deles mudarem de direção.

Chuva. Carro. Estrada. Festa, e algumas bebidas a mais. Uma discussão.

Palavras chaves para um erro.

Tenho certeza que você sabe o que vem depois.

Alguns tem mais sorte que os outros. E a maioria diria que sobreviver era uma grande sorte.

Gaara, então, queria ser azarado. Daria toda a sua 'sorte' a Ino, se pudesse.

Voltaria no tempo. Evitaria a discussão. Ciúmes, motivo bobo.

Havia sido o suficiente.

Gaara não precisaria mais controlar os passos de Ino.

Eles não iriam mais em sua direção.

Não se ouviam mais os passos.

Os passos escuros, firmes e decididos de Ino.

**- X – X –**

Fim. Fic curta, e essa é minha primeira fic com um final realmente triste, com morte e coisas assim, tomara que tenha ficado bom ;; Deixei a morte da Ino bem subentendida, pra vocês imaginarem o que aconteceu na hora e depois do acidente e da morte da Ino.

Tomara que tenham gostado. Eu pretendo dar uma revisada em todas as minhas fics já postadas, antes de postar outras, ou não né. Talvez eu reposte a ''Porque eu amo um idiota?", então espero que deixem_ reviews_ nessa e que deixem na PEAUI? Se eu repostar ._.


End file.
